Going slow, out of control
by Chia-writes
Summary: Set between 2x08-2x09- all the important aspects of their physical journey have been left mostly to our imagination- so this is my take on some of it before their first time. Or The one where, after a date, Alex and Maggie go back to Alex's apartment and things get a little out of hand. Making out and other stuff and feelings and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

Alex got off the back of Maggie's motorbike, heart thrumming wildly in her chest from the ride in a completely different way to when she rode on her own.

She wasn't used to riding on the back with someone but the feeling of holding Maggie and being pressed up against her whilst Maggie had total control of the bike was a feeling unlike Alex had ever felt. Giving up control wherever Maggie was concerned was starting to become one of Alex's favourite things.

Maggie removed her helmet, pushing her thick hair to one side out of the chilly, blowing wind. She looked so _good_ in her navy denim jacket and black jeans, sat astride the bike and Alex had to calm the fluttering in her stomach at the sight.

"So...how was that?" Maggie asked as Alex got her helmet off, her grin wide bringing out her deep dimples. They had gone to the bar like usual for a few drinks and to play pool and Maggie had easily persuaded Alex to let her take her on a ride on the back of her bike and she knew from the way Alex had held her and laughed throughout that she had loved it.

"It was...not what I was expecting," Alex tried to tease, seeing the knowing smile on her Maggie's face again. Maggie had been smiling at her like that the whole night- the happiness beaming from her eyes- and all Alex wanted to do was kiss it from her face. There was more of an ease to Maggie tonight, unlike their previous two dates. As well as Maggie had tried to hide it the past couple weeks, Alex could still feel her nerves and lingering doubts about her decision. But tonight had been a little different- as if Maggie's doubts were beginning to ebb away- and there had been a playfulness about them that hadn't been there before.

"And what were you expecting Danvers?" asked Maggie playfully, her head tilting in that way that made Alex fumble in her teasing and unable to get her words out right.

"Er- you know, something-something not so..."

"Hot?" she asked, filling in Alex's pause, feigning seriousness. Alex was so easy to tease and Maggie was having so much fun teasing her in this innocent way. "Stimulating?" Maggie continued jokingly, _"Arousing?_ " A grin overtook her face, her eyes crinkling at Alex's shocked expression.

"Maggie!" Alex gasped, scandalised, pushing Maggie at her shoulder.

"What," Maggie laughed.

"You know what!" Alex replied, slapping Maggie's knee playfully, trying to hide her own laughter.

"Alright, alright," Maggie replied laughing, looking down at her knee where Alex had slapped her and rubbing it exaggeratedly, "I don't think I can handle my girlfriend so _violent_ though."

And Alex immediately softened at the term, ignoring the teasing. "Your what?"

And Maggie smiled back just as softly. She paused a moment, enjoying the look on Alex's face. "My _girlfriend_ ," she whispered tilting her head closer. They had decided that at the end of their first date. Alex had asked her about it tentatively and Maggie had agreed with a shy smile. It might have been their first official date but it didn't seem too soon for them. They had both felt that it was right.

"Your girlfriend..." Alex hummed at the word, loving the sound of it. "...and you're _mine_ ," she breathed, smiling so wide before looking down shy. God, she felt like a lovestruck teenager. They didn't say the word very much and Alex's heart fluttered hearing it from Maggie so casually. Maggie mirrored the wide smile, chuckling a little, completely endeared by Alex's wonderment.

Alex looked back up at Maggie after a moment. "I was going to say I didn't think it'd be so fun," she said coming closer to Maggie, putting her hand on her knee.

Maggie laughed at Alex's blush before relaxing into an affectionate smile. "I'm glad you had fun Danvers." She moved to put her hand over Alex's on her knee, interlacing their fingers. "So did I."

They looked at each other a moment, all soft smiles, Alex's gaze lowering to Maggie's lips, the adrenaline from the ride still buzzing between them.

"I'll walk you to the door?" Maggie asked, wanting to delay their parting, even if only for a few minutes. She had seen the look in Alex's eyes and wanted to kiss her properly without the bustle of cars and people. Alex's heart fluttered at Maggie's offer. But Maggie would have to park her bike and Alex felt silly troubling her girlfriend just to walk her upstairs.

"It's alright, you don't have to," Alex said politely, trying to sound genuine.

And Maggie just smiled softly in return. "I don't _have_ to Danvers, I want to."

And Alex couldn't say no to that. "Is it sad that I really want you to?" she confessed giddily. She knew it was foolish but she really wanted Maggie to walk her to the door. Heck, she wanted Maggie to come in with her but she didn't think Maggie would as they both had work in the morning and Maggie was being careful with taking things slow.

Maggie chuckled in fondness. "I think it's cute," she teased, finding it hard to believe this was the same girl who kicked aliens asses for a living. Alex just ducked her head at the words, hiding her smile.

Maggie moved her bike down the road, finding a space and taking a few minutes to park it properly before walking up to Alex taking her hand- Alex leading the way inside the building.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Alex said around a nervous exhale, turning around to face Maggie when they reached her door.

"So," Maggie teased back, enjoying how adorable a flustered Alex was. Every time they said bye to each other it was the same.

"I had a wonderful time," Alex murmured, taking both of Maggie's hands in her own, marvelling at the fact that she could do so now. They had been on three dates so far and Alex still couldn't believe that that's what she was doing- dating- and enjoying it. She dreaded their reluctant partings.

"I don't want the night to end," she voiced her thoughts, looking down at their joined hands.

And Maggie smiled tenderly, feeling so soft for the woman in front of her, who had seemed so tough and closed-off in the beginning but was actually so open with all her feelings and in being vulnerable with Maggie- the unrelenting openness was so unfamiliar to Maggie and she adored it.

She stepped closer to Alex, leaning up to kiss her slowly on her lips, lingering a few moments without letting things getting too intense- it was already quite late and she didn't want to rush things with Alex. In the privacy of the building, she allowed herself to kiss Alex slowly, with a fraction of the intensity she wanted to all night- still managing to leave Alex breathing heavy. "There'll be other nights," she promised in a whisper against her lips before leaning back.

But before Maggie could move back Alex grabbed her face, pulling her back in to the kiss, opening her mouth to deepen it, her tongue entering Maggie's parted lips, causing Maggie to moan low in surprise.

Alex was still feeling the thrill from the ride and keyed up from being so close to Maggie and Maggie's playful teasing and their lingering glances throughout the night. And that kiss had just left her wanting more.

"Come inside with me," she breathed out the question, pulling back to see Maggie's reaction.

"Alex..."

Maggie's eyes were closed and Alex could tell she was trying to control herself. Maggie's eyes opened to look at her and Alex could see the hesitance there. She knew Maggie wanted to take things slow for her but Alex didn't want to resist what she was feeling for Maggie. Especially when she could see how much Maggie wanted it too.

They both knew that they couldn't take time for granted. Alex couldn't bear the thought of waiting too long to be with Maggie. She wasn't planning on going all the way tonight- she wasn't ready for that- but she wanted something- to kiss her and touch her and be close to her. They had done little more than make out in the past twelve days since Maggie had turned up to her apartment with pizza and beer and her nervous declaration.

Life is too short and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss- that's what Maggie had said to her. And she was intent on taking that advice right now. She didn't want to take things slow and she didn't want Maggie to hold back so much. She hadn't had the chance to tell Maggie yet but she wanted to- tonight, if she could.

"I mean, you came _all_ the way up, you might as well come in," she joked softly, trying to come up with any excuse to get her to stay. Maggie shook her head with a soft chuckle at Alex's reasoning. "Just for a little while?" Alex asked as innocently as possible. She opened her door lightly tugging Maggie's hand, her heart buzzing rapidly when Maggie followed her in with a knowing smile.

Alex took her time shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up, hoping it would ease her nerves. She turned around to see Maggie still looking at her softly, adoringly. And it caused the butterflies to increase tenfold.

Alex could deal with the smug, sarcastic cop most of the time, but this soft sincere Maggie with her simmering arousal was too much for her to handle.

So she did what she did best, gave up her pretense and walked the few short steps up to Maggie, taking her face into her hands for a heated kiss.

Surprised again at the intensity of the kiss, Maggie brought her arms up around Alex's arms, trying to control herself but Alex quickly deepened the kiss, pushing them back until Maggie's back hit the wall. They both parted in surprise, breathing heavily, pupils blown.

"Woah there, Danvers," Maggie rasped out with a little laugh and Alex's eyes widened, worried she had gone too far.

But Maggie smiled softly at Alex's expression, stroking Alex's arms gently. "Let's just take it a little slower," she whispered, taking Alex's hand and leading them to the couch.

She sat Alex down first before moving to sit next to her, facing her. Alex sat there waiting for Maggie to do something and she saw Maggie's throat bob as she gulped before looking straight at Alex. Maggie moved her hand to push Alex's hair behind her ear affectionately, considering Alex intensely.

And Alex was a nervous mess wondering what Maggie meant by slower. She just waited in anticipation, unable to stand the silence. Now was the time to tell Maggie how she was feeling.

"I don't want to take things slow," she declared into the tension between them, eyes widening in worry at how that may have sounded. "Not- I mean- I don't mean I'm ready to go all the way just yet," she looked down to hide her blush before looking back up, "but... I- y-you don't have to take things slow for me, I don't want to go slow…," she gulped in between her rambling. "I-Im ready for this...for-for more than kissing I mean..." She berated herself internally at her lack of eloquence, fidgeting in nervousness. "If-I mean- do you want to?"

Maggie's eyes softened at Alex's words. She just looked at Alex, endless affection in her gaze for this woman who was brave enough to voice her desires so plainly. She wanted that too, she just didn't want to overwhelm Alex. And, if she was being honest, she was enjoying taking things slow, it made every little thing feel that much more special. But she was finding it difficult to control herself so much, especially when Alex kissed her like she just had and said the things she just said.

Maggie wanted to quell all of Alex's doubts. "I want to Alex, of course I do... I just…", she paused in her sentence, wanting to make sure she said the right thing. "You've never liked being intimate before and I…. I don't want to overwhelm you. And I-I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything," she sighed, looking down at Alex's hand where she was caressing it.

 _Obligated?_ The word stood out to Alex and her eyes softened as she realised what Maggie was really worried about. Alex took hold of Maggie's hand in hers, squeezing it, needing her to know she didn't have to worry about that. "Maggie... I've never felt like this before," she spoke earnestly and Maggie just held her gaze waiting for her to continue. "Its- I don't feel obligated or- or pressured… I feel-" she looked down with a shy smile before looking back up at Maggie. "I feel _excited_ for the first time...and that's because it's with _you_ , and I trust you."

Maggie smiled sotfly at Alex's words but she still looked hesitant. She knew emotions could get messy in these situations, and she didn't want Alex to feel pressured or get caught up in how she should behave just because she was with someone she liked now. She had to be certain Alex would tell her. "I know but...just promise me you'll tell me... as soon as you feel uncomfortable," Maggie pleaded.

"I will," Alex promised, a little breathless at the intensity of Maggie's concern. Alex knew this time was different to all the others but she swooned at Maggie's caution.

There was a pause in their conversation as they considered what had been said. Alex looked into Maggie's warm eyes, a sudden smile coming over her face her as she realised she was going to get to kiss her as she wanted to. Maggie smiled back softly, knowingly.

"So..." Alex stretched out the word in her nervous excitement, screwing her mouth up playfully and playing with Maggie's fingers, "we- we're on the same page then about…" she ducked her her head, unable to say the words.

"About what?" Maggie playfully pushed, wanting to hear it from Alex.

"You know," Alex laughed shyly, nudging Maggie's arms.

Maggie chuckled at Alex's blush, allowing herself to feel her excitement now that she had spoken her worries to Alex. She was more than ready to take this beyond their few make out sessions- there was so much she wanted to do with Alex. She spared Alex from saying it.

"About the more than kissing?" she teased with a deep grin causing Alex to blush further. Her grin dimmed into a softer expression as she scooted a little closer to Alex, tilting her head forward and whispering with a small nod as if sharing a secret- "we're on the same page."

"Okay...that-that's good." Alex smiled shyly and bit her lip, the telling tone of Maggie's voice doing things to her body.

They just looked at each other for a heated moment, their gazes finding each others lips and Alex saw the moment Maggie's soft smile turned into a determined, wanting look, and the heat throughout her whole body intensified.

Maggie leaned painfully slowly into Alex, breathing hotly between them and barely grazing her lips, before taking Alex's lips fully into hers.

There was something different about this kiss, it was slower and more patient now there was the promise of something more. Alex took Maggie's face into her hands and moved her hands through Maggie's hair, holding her close to her, wanting to feel more of her girlfriend. Her eyes closed tighter in arousal as Maggie moved to her bottom lip, sucking softly, licking to part her lips so she could meet her tongue with hers. Alex moaned low at the warm wet contact, heat blazing through her body. Maggie expertly kissed her deeply, openly, sucking on her tongue, sending hot sparks through her. Maggie shifted them a little so that they were practically kneeling facing each other, before moving to take her lips in another heated kiss.

They kissed for a few long moments like that and Alex was like jelly in her hands, following every tilt of Maggie's head as she deepened the kiss. Feeling bold, Alex took Maggie's full bottom lip into her mouth, allowing herself to suck it as she had imagined so many times. The softness of Maggie's lip was more dizzying than anything Alex could have imagined.

Maggie moaned low at the way Alex was paying attention to her lips- Alex didn't hide her want at all and Maggie was getting worked up so quickly by her kisses.

To steady herself, Maggie focused on caressing Alex at the nape of her neck where she was holding her and changed the kiss to take Alex's lips into her mouth- and Alex could tell that, even as Maggie kissed her so deeply, she was still holding back. The past couple of times they had made out like this Maggie had been so careful with how and where she touched Alex. And she knew that even now Maggie was waiting for her to initiate anything and her carefulness just made Alex yearn for her more.

Alex allowed her hands to graze down Maggie's arms, landing on her slim waist before moving up to her back pulling her closer into the kiss. She sighed at the contact of their bodies. Everything felt so sensitive and from the soft sounds coming from Maggie, Alex knew she was feeling it too. She could feel Maggie's chest pressed up against hers and she wanted to touch her there so much. That want was entirely knew- or the acknowledgement of it was. She had never allowed herself to consider such things but now she constantly found her gaze lingering over the softest parts of Maggie, aching to touch her.

She tilted her head to the side, pushing forward to intensify the kiss and she could feel Maggie smiling into it and it made her feel bold.

She leaned her body back slightly, breaking the kiss to rest her forehead against Maggie's, both breathing heavily. Her gaze lowered to Maggie's full lips, parted and swollen from her eagerness and she exhaled heavily at the sight. Looking down between their bodies, she slowly trailed her hand around Maggie's side, resting it under the swell of Maggie's breast, looking up to see Maggie's reaction.

Maggie's eyelids were hooded and she was trying to control herself- but every touch from Alex set her body blazing. How could she deny Alex when she was asking her so softly, her eyes so open and full of desire. She didn't want to deny her.

She smiled with her eyes, giving a tiny nod of consent and Alex exhaled slowly, before looking down as if preparing herself for something of utmost importance- and Maggie felt her heart skip a beat at Alex's actions. Alex didn't touch her there straight away, choosing to let both hands come up Maggie's clothed stomach and sternum, before caressing the undersides of her breasts softly, getting used to the feel of them. Maggie just watched the slow reverence of Alex's exploration, breaths coming heavier- no one had ever touched her so softly like this before and it was entirely overwhelming. Alex's innocent touches made her feel so much so quickly.

Alex finally let her hands feather over Maggie's clothed breasts, cupping them softly and her eyes closed at the feel of them, the perfect weight of them in her hands. She could feel the wetness pool low in her when she squeezed them softly, barely any pressure. Maggie's head tilted forward, allowing Alex to touch her any way she wanted.

"You feel so good," Alex breathed out in awe, low, and the roughness of her voice spiked Maggie's arousal. Alex looked back up into Maggie's hooded eyes. "Can I- can I see you?" she whispered out, needing more.

Maggie nodded again softly. She knew she had to be careful of letting this get out of hand but she wanted to give Alex everything she asked for. She settled for allowing Alex to explore her body a little- knowing that anything more than that would make it impossible for her to control herself.

She leaned forward taking Alex's lips back in a soft kiss, trying to calm the beating of their hearts.

Alex moved to remove Maggie's jacket, it getting caught where Maggie had rolled her cuffs up at her elbow. They both laughed at the difficulty of the simple task, before moving back to face each other after getting it off, Alex feeling suddenly shy.

Seeing the nervousness there, Maggie moved forward to take Alex's lips again in a slow kiss, hands coming up to hold her face. Alex leaned forward into it desperate, the force pushing Maggie out of balance and onto her back on the couch. Maggie looked up at her in slight surprise with a small laugh, as Alex came to lean over her, her cheeks pink. "Hi," Alex breathed out, a little nervous at Maggie's laughter.

And Maggie's eyes crinkled further in complete fondness. "Hi," she breathed back, dimples deep, pushing Alex's hair behind her ears.

Alex's face moved into Maggie's touch and her eyes roamed Maggie's face from her shining eyes to her dimpled cheeks. She loved that smile and the look in Maggie's eyes as if Alex was something completely precious.

"You okay?" Maggie asked.

Alex smiled at the question and nodded breathlessly, trying to take everything in. She let out an exhale as Maggie smiled even warmer back up at her and Alex tried to control the rapid beating of her heart as she continued gazing down into warm brown eyes. "You're so beautiful Maggie."

And Maggie felt herself uncharacteristically blush at the sudden compliment. Alex had never said that to her before and just the way she was looking at her made butterflies swarm in Maggie's stomach.

She chuckled softly, trying to hide her blush.

But she couldn't hide it and Alex's heart warmed at the tint on her cheeks. Alex moved closer and saw Maggie's eyelids flutter as she came to hover over her hesitantly.

Maggie looked up into her wanting eyes and pulled Alex gently down to her, needing to control the new kiss. Their kisses quickly became deeper and more frantic, Alex getting lost in the perfect heat of her girlfriend's mouth- her warm tongue and full lips. The sounds she was already making were driving Maggie mad.

Alex's hands started wondering again, landing on Maggie's waist. She pulled Maggie's shirt out from where it was tucked in her jeans, trailing her fingers lightly up Maggie's stomach before placing her palms flat against Maggie's lean stomach. She was hot to the touch and so so soft and Alex had the sudden want to smooth her lips down it.

She could feels Maggie's abs with every breath and she moved her palms up the warm skin, reaching Maggie's bra clad breasts. She explored over the bra softly before bringing her hands slowly under Maggie's bra to feel them directly against her hands. She closed her eyes, letting out an exhale, she couldn't believe how good they felt, how much touching Maggie there was turning her on. She tilted her head up to see Maggie watching her with hooded eyes full of affection.

Maggie raised her head up taking Alex's lips in her own, loving the feel of Alex's warm hands against her breasts. She craned her neck to kiss her cheek, then down her jaw and neck, wanting to kiss Alex wherever she could.

Alex was going dizzy from Maggie's frantic kisses and she could literally feel the heat radiating off of her own body. Unable to stand the stifling heat, Alex pulled back suddenly, quickly ridding herself of her own top.

Noticing the surprise on Maggie's face she quickly explained with an innocent blush "I-it was too hot."

Maggie's surprise turned into adoration and she laughed softly, her eyes shining up at her girlfriend. "God, you're something else," she breathed, causing Alex to duck her head with a shy laugh.

Maggie's gaze travelled from Alex's flushed face down her newly exposed body and she swallowed, her desire boiling at the sight of Alex's her bare skin and full breasts visible in her black bra. Alex's heart rate accelerated at the desire in Maggie's eyes.

Maggie couldn't handle being under Alex any longer and she leaned up, pushing Alex around in her arms awkwardly so that Alex came under her, Alex following her willingly.

Sighing in contentment at the easier position, Maggie pushed her own hair behind her ears, pausing to smile tenderly at Alex over her arousal. "Is this okay?" she asked, caressing Alex's newly exposed collarbones, careful not to overwhelm her.

Alex looked up at her quickly nodding her want, loving the feeling of being under the weight of Maggie's warm body. "Yes-it's okay, its _so_ okay."

Maggie chuckled lightly at Alex's breathless consent, leaning down to kiss her again, slowly at first. But then Alex grasped at Maggie's neck, pulling her in closer and Maggie deepened the kiss, exploring Alex's hot mouth with her tongue. Maggie cupped Alex's cheek, slowing moving down her jaw to place warm wet kisses down Alex's neck, licking and sucking lightly at her beating pulse. The sensations were blazing and Alex moaned loudly, tilting her head back and pushing her body up, offering all of herself to Maggie.

Maggie groaned at Alex's wantonness, moving her legs to fit her thigh more comfortably in between Alex's legs at her heat. Alex gasped at the touch and her breaths quickened, her hips pushing up against the glorious contact, moaning loud. It felt so good, she couldn't control herself. It was as if a dam had broken and all her desire had collected itself into this moment. She couldn't even comprehend the meaning of slow right now.

"I want you so much," she confessed hotly, pulling Maggie closer into her and holding her against her- and Maggie moaned at the confession. "I can't believe how much I want you," she groaned out to herself. Because she couldn't. She didn't think her body was capable of feeling so much all at once, as if she was about to explode. Her drunken fumblings with guys in the past had never made her feel even a fraction as good. She had settled for thinking that getting herself off was as much of a release as she could need but she was realising fast how wrong she was. Touching herself was absolutely nothing like this.

"Alex..." Maggie breathed into Alex's neck, buzzing at her honesty. She knew Alex wasn't trying to get a reaction out of her, she was just speaking her mind and it just added to Maggie's affection, to her want.

"S-sorry," Alex immediately stuttered between her heavy breathing, scared she had gone too far again.

And Maggie's heart ached at the apology. She could see how far gone Alex was and she wanted nothing more than to push her off the edge. Things had accelerated far out of control but there was no way she was going to leave Alex in this state. She didn't want Alex to apologise for her desire- she wanted her to feel it all.

"Don't be sorry," she breathed, moving back to look at Alex's face, seeing the want there and mirroring it, "you're so sexy."

Alex flushed at the term, her whole body buzzing at the desire in Maggie's tone. The word dripping from Maggie's lips in her breathy feminine voice was a jolt for Alex. Being called sexy by another woman- by _Maggie-_ God, it felt so different- so _good_.

Maggie moved to hold both Alex's hands beside her head, using them as leverage to set the pace to the movement of her thigh against Alex's heat.

Alex tried to keep Maggie's gaze but after a few seconds her eyes closed in pleasure at the pressure and Maggie could see this was a lot for Alex. She slowed her movements a little and moved down to breathe against Alex's ear.

"Is this okay?" she whispered hotly, needing to hear it from Alex.

"Y-yes," Alex groaned out, pulling Maggie's hips back into her. "Please don't stop," she begged.

And Maggie nodded, increasing her speed. She was feeling so hot herself but she focused entirely on Alex's release, pushing more frantically against her, loving the growing whimpers coming from her girlfriend.

"Ma-Maggie..." Alex groaned out, desperately clutching Maggie, the pressure inside her building tighter and tighter.

"I'm here..." Maggie spoke out breathless.

Alex tried to get more words out but they were unintelligible whimpers and Maggie just moved down to kiss hotly all up Alex's neck back to her mouth, adding to the electrifying sensations.

Alex's body finally shook with her release, and Maggie held her close against her as she rode out her waves, in awe of the beauty of Alex's orgasm.

After a long beat of silence and them both trying to catch their breath, Alex breathed out in awe, covering her face. "Oh my God."

And Maggie just laughed. "That good huh," she grinned, ignoring her own arousal.

Alex just spluttered in response against her chest. " _Good_? It-it was…." she couldn't find the right words to describe how Maggie had made her feel and just made an explosion sound causing Maggie to chuckle low at her silliness.

"Nerd..." Maggie murmured adoringly.

Alex turned to look up at her, wanting to communicate her feelings better. "It was... Maggie, I don't- I mean- I can't even-."

Maggie saw Alex's eyes start to glisten a little and stroked her cheek softly, shushing her. "It's okay...I know," she smiled gently at Alex. She was so happy at how things had gone.

"'Ive never...you know-," Alex continued, fumbling in her sentence and ducking her head, "-that hard before." She glanced back up at Maggie. "It was...so intense."

Maggie smiled softly at her, full of affection, stroking her hair, "Orgasms are supposed to be more intense when you're with someone you like."

Alex's eyes crinkled up at her. "I like you a lot," she replied, shy.

Maggie felt the butterflies again in her stomach. Alex was so cute. Maggie paused a moment, gathering herself to say the words, meeting Alex's open vulnerability with her own. "I like you a lot too," she breathed out.

Alex heart flipped at the words, sensing that was hard for Maggie to admit. She looked at Maggie a moment before looking down between them, caressing her lightly at the hip, nervous again. Maggie was doing a good job of hiding her arousal but Alex didn't want her to. She wanted to make her feel as amazing as Maggie had made her feel. "I want to- I mean-d-do you want-"

"Don't worry about me," Maggie interrupted softly, hoping she sounded as convincing as she wanted to.

"Maggie...you know that's impossible," Alex responded earnestly, looking her directly in the eye. "I want to make you feel good too."

"I know." Maggie moved to stroke her arm, still getting used to how intense Alex could be. She wanted to so much but Alex had already been through a lot tonight, Maggie knew she had to pace their progression. "Next time, I promise," she whispered, before smiling playfully- "I'm not sure I could trust myself if we don't stop now."

Alex bit her lip shyly, her mind buzzing at the words and the thought of _next time._ After a moment of Maggie holding her, Alex trailed her hand up Maggie's still clothed body. "I didn't get to see you," she murmured, pouting.

Maggie laughed at Alex's ability to switch so quickly between her emotions.

"Whose fault is that Danvers?" Maggie teased softly. "I was all ready to get topless for you but you beat me to it."

Maggie laughed at the blush covering her girlfriend's cheeks.

Alex pursed her lips cheekily. "We could _both_ be topless," she replied playfully. She knew Maggie would laugh it off and, honestly, she didn't think she was ready for it either but she loved flirting with Maggie like this.

Maggie just chuckled tenderly at her girlfriend's persistence. "Nice try," she said, threading her fingers through Alex's hair.

After a moment she brought her wrist up to get a look at her watch. "It's...late Alex, I really have to get going," she murmured regretfully.

Alex slumped a little internally, having completely forgotten about work. She brought her arms around Maggie to pull herself closer into her embrace. "Stay just a little longer," she whispered lazily, wanting to bask in the intimacy for as long as she could.

"Okay," Maggie whispered back, "just a little longer." She leaned to press a kiss against Alex's head.

After a few minutes, Maggie felt Alex's breathing even out against her and moved to get up, waking Alex up in the process.

"You're going?" Alex murmured sleepily, holding Maggie's hand.

"I'm going," she replied softly, stroking her thumb against Alex's palm. "I'll text you when I get home."

" _Call_ me," Alex insisted, wanting to make sure she didn't sleep through a text.

Maggie smiled tenderly at Alex's concern, moving closer to place one final kiss to her lips. "I'll call," she promised before moving to put her jacket on to leave.

Alex got up from the couch to walk Maggie to the door, in her tiredness not bothering to put her top back on.

Maggie just smiled at the sight- Alex's dishevelled hair and contented smile causing butterflies to form in Maggie's stomach. How could someone be both adorable and sexy all at once? It wasn't doing anything to calm her arousal. She was hoping the cold night air would help her with that.

"That's a good look on you Danvers," she couldn't help but comment.

"Yeah?" Alex put her hands on her hips, attempting to give Maggie a flirtatious look in her sleepiness, causing Maggie to chuckle in adoration.

Alex smiled back tiredly, pulling Maggie into a hug, feeling the new intimacy of her mostly bare half meeting Maggie's clothed one so closely. Maggie held her at her lower back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Maggie whispered out.

And Alex nodded, snuggling into her hair and breathing in her scent before reluctantly moving out of her embrace to place a final lingering kiss to her lips. "Tomorrow."

Alex opened the door for her and watched her leave all the way down the corridor. When she was out of sight Alex closed the door behind her, somehow finding the energy to let out a delighted squeal into her hands.

She washed her face and changed into her pajamas, settling into bed with her phone beside her.

With a tired smile and a blooming heart, she waited for Maggie's call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i love these idiots so much. it was really fun trying to figure out their early dynamic. i hope i did alright. would love to know what you guys think:)


	2. Undone

This is like…so late- I wrote most of this a few weeks ago- it was just a little more difficult finishing it off than I thought it would be…i also got waylaid writing some sanvers engayed fluff which I couldn't get out of my head-:):)

P.s. this is a continuation of 'going slow, out of control' which you may want to read to get a better understanding of this piece

I hope you enjoy it!

Alex wiped her hands against her apron as she went to check her phone that had just buzzed on the counter behind her. She smiled as she read Maggie's message letting her know she was on her way over. Alex typed out a quick message letting Maggie know that the door was open and she could come straight in.

There wasn't long left until Maggie would arrive and Alex was simmering with nervous excitement.

Things had been progressing so wonderfully between them, Alex could hardly believe it was happening. They had been taking things slow. But lately it had got to the point where they both knew they were ready, they were just waiting for the right time.

Last Friday, Maggie had made Alex dinner at her apartment and things had gotten pretty heated between them. They had had a little too much to drink and their make out had been frantic and clumsy, Alex and Maggie had ended up both climaxing like teenagers, almost fully clothed. Maggie had stopped them after that, and Alex knew she was right that they were too drunk to go any further that night. But the understanding was that if they had been sober it would have happened.

That was five days ago and-other than the odd break or drink after work- they hadn't really had the opportunity to properly be in each other's company alone and Alex couldn't wait to see her.

Maggie had had an unexpectedly busy day at work. She had been hoping to get off earlier than usual but had had to stay late instead. Alex, on the other hand, had been able to get off a little early to start preparing for the evening.

She had plenty of time to worry about what to wear- she had finally settled on a warm cream coloured sweater which fell nicely just below her hips and blue jeans which she knew looked good on her. She re-applied her make-up and curled her hair too. But the curls had almost completely faded by now given how many times she had sifted her hands through her hair in nervousness.

She was making a simple dish with a chocolate dessert- hoping to set the right mood for what was to come. She had set the table a little earlier with flowers and candles, a stupid grin spread across her face as she did so. She had never done this before.

And she was so excited to be getting to do it for Maggie. _Maggie._ Her _girlfriend._ Her _wonderful_ girlfriend. Just thinking about her filled Alex with anticipation.

Maggie had been so patient and tender with her these past few weeks- in every aspect of their relationship. She was affectionate but never presumptuous- she always gave Alex her space and made sure Alex was comfortable with everything they did- whether it was holding hands in public or any type of intimacy they shared alone. Alex felt her heart constrict with affection thinking about her.

Maggie's kindness, her easy confidence and snarky humour- how she didn't feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary words- Alex found it so attractive. And how she was so sensitive and playful when it was just them. She had been so before they got together too but now Alex felt it even more- like Maggie was doubly playful and infinitely more tender. Alex felt so lucky to have her.

xxx

It was just before 7 when Maggie arrived, she knocked to let Alex know she was there before letting herself in.

Alex turned around when she heard the knock and had to pause a moment upon seeing Maggie- Maggie looked so beautiful. It wasn't anything extravagant, Maggie was wearing a simple fitted white chiffon blouse which was tucked into her blue jeans with her usual jacket. Her makeup was subtle and there was a lovely flush to her cheeks which had probably come from the cold evening breeze on her ride over. Her hair was wavy and bounced beautifully down her shoulders. And Alex couldn't help but stare.

Alex shook herself out of the momentary daze and smiled, and Maggie smiled back with such a warm expression that Alex felt her heart begin to flutter faster.

Maggie put the bottle of wine she brought on the counter and walked around to Alex and kissed her softly in greeting. "Hi," she said with a small dimpled smile.

"Hi…" Alex's voice was airy and high in that stupid way it got whenever she first saw Maggie, but it was especially so tonight.

"Sorry I'm late,' Maggie said as she went to hug Alex.

Alex just hummed into Maggie's embrace, happy she was here now. She breathed in the familiar scent she now associated with Maggie and had begun to love, squeezing her tight.

Maggie melted at the intensity of the hug. "Miss me?" she teased around a chuckle when she pulled back.

And Alex for a second thought about denying it but she was so happy she couldn't even tease. Instead she smiled shyly in answer.

Maggie's chuckles softened and she held Alex's gaze for a moment and Alex's heart fluttered at Maggie's soft expression.

Maggie's gaze moved down and her eyebrows raised in amusement as she noticed what Alex was wearing. Maggie stepped back and tilted her head cutely, obviously giving Alex a once over, amused at her state- in a colourful apron which read 'Trust me- I'm a Scientist', wooden spoon in hand. It was such a stark contrast to her usual look that Maggie couldn't help but tease.

"You know…if I wasn't seeing this I wouldn't believe it," she laughed and Alex rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

"Very funny…the only other person to see me in this is Kara so-" she looked at Maggie softly, wanting to see her reaction, "-consider yourself special."

Maggie fought a smile at that bit of information, feeling that mixture of nerves and excitement whenever Alex said something like this.

"You know you didn't have to," Maggie started out of habit but Alex cut her off immediately.

"I wanted to- wanted tonight to be special," she explained softly and her eyes widened slightly at how that may have sounded. She quickly added, "you know…after you cooked for me- I wanted to do it for you after you cooked for me." And Maggie just nodded with that soft small adoring smile that had Alex falling so hard.

Maggie was good at hiding her nerves but her heart was beating hard at the insinuation. After last time, Maggie had been able to think of nothing else but being with Alex. She was ready for it now and if something happened tonight then she wouldn't stop it but she was going to put that in Alex's hands.

Maggie changed the subject because she could tell Alex was nervous. "What are you making? It smells really good." Alex turned back to the stove and gave the pan a quick stir, turning the heat low.

"It's-um- a pasta recipe that I've made a few times and…and…" her eyebrows furrowed then suddenly widened in panic as she remembered the dessert- "…oh _crap._ "

She had been so caught up in thoughts of Maggie that she had forgotten to set the timer for it.

She quickly moved to the oven and opened the door, a little smoke coming out as she did so. There wasn't enough smoke to set the alarm off but there was enough to let her know that the dessert was ruined.

She pulled out the tray. "That's just perfect," she groaned.

Behind her Maggie couldn't help but be amused at Alex's reaction. She came up behind Alex to get a look. It didn't look _that_ bad to her-she would be willing to eat it for Alex's sake. "Hey it doesn't look too bad, if we just scrape off the top we can still eat it."

Alex looked at Maggie to see if she was being serious and when she saw that she was she gave her a disbelieving look.

"I'm not letting you eat this," Alex said and Maggie laughed at the pout in Alex's tone.

Alex put her head in her hands, letting out a huff. She really wanted the dessert to go perfectly. She had found the perfect recipe apparently perfect for a romantic dinner.

Dinner at Maggie's had been so perfect- she had made the most delicious tiramisu and Alex was embarrassed at her own attempt.

Maggie's chuckles softened and she rubbed Alex's back, and Alex looked up at her from the side to see Maggie smiling at her so affectionately.

"We don't have to have dessert."

Alex's bottom lip jutted out in a little pout- Maggie had never seen anything more adorable.

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect," said Alex.

Maggie softened and turned Alex around so that they were facing each other. She brought her hands up to Alex's elbows, caressing there- Alex was working herself up needlessly. Of all the things Alex had to worry about, Maggie wasn't going to let this be one of them.

"Well… we're together, so I think it's already kinda perfect," she said cutely and just like that Alex softened. How Maggie managed to calm her down so easily Alex didn't understand.

She sighed and smiled upon looking at Maggie. "Okay," she conceded. "I think I have ice-cream in the freezer," she said after a second, a little embarrassed now that she had calmed down.

"Okay," Maggie repeated with an amused smile.

xx

Alex went to quickly check the freezer for ice cream and sighed when she found only one pot of almost finished Ben and Jerrry's.

She quickly sent a text to Kara. She wouldn't usually do this but she knew Kara didn't have any plans and this was an emergency.

 _A: I need a favour_

 _K: Hit me_

 _K: Wait aren't you with Maggie right now?_

 _A: Yeah I am, don't ask why but I need you to get me some ice cream._

 _K: What happened to the cake you were gonna make?_

 _A: I said don't ask_

 _K: But I wanna knooow_

Alex sighed, Kara wouldn't stop until she told her.

 _A: Fine. I burnt it_

 _A: Now after youre done laughing could you please get the ice cream_

Kara's reply came after a few seconds.

 _K: Oh Alex, cakes are tricky_

 _A: Dont_

 _K: I am so not laughing at you right now_

Then after a second:

 _K: Should I pick up some take out too just in case…_

Alex rolled her eyes.

 _A: Youre hilarious_

 _K: *kissing heart emoji*_

 _K: Don't worry alex, I'm ON IT_

Alex shook her head, smiling down at the phone.

She turned around to see Maggie taking off her jacket and she tried not to stare too hard at how good Maggie looked in that button down. She offered to hang it up.

While Alex was hanging her jacket up, Maggie had a closer look around the apartment. The fireplace was lit, its warm light flickering romantically across the apartment.

She looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece and smiled at the photos of Alex with her family. She felt her heart simmer with something as she looked closer at Alex's younger self. She wondered what that Alex would have thought if she could see herself now and she smiled to herself at the thought.

Maggie's gaze wandered and landed on the table and her heart fluttered softly seeing how Alex had arranged everything so beautifully. She felt so lucky to be on the receiving end of Alex's secret romantic side.

xx

Alex had only just hung the jacket up when her phone buzzed.

 _K: Outside the window-you can thank me later._

She quickly went to the kitchen and opened the window and on the sill there was a single small bowl of what Alex immediately recognised as their favourite cheesecake- her heart warmed with affection for her sister and a smile spread across her face.

They only sold this particular chocolate and vanilla cheesecake in a small bakery Kara had found on the other side of the city. And they usually only ate it together when they were treating themselves.

She quickly closed the window and went over to the fridge, pretending she had just found the cheesecake.

"I just remembered, I've got this cheesecake too." She held it up to show Maggie cutely.

Maggie was almost certain that Alex had asked Supergirl to drop the cheesecake off and it made her want to laugh so much. She so wanted to tease Alex about it but she decided against it- she would leave that to another time.

"It's just this one but it's quite filling and I usually share it with Kara anyway," Alex continued. She didn't mention how Kara usually bought three extra bowls just for herself. Kara could have easily bought two cheesecakes but Alex knew she had purposely just bought one so they would have to share. "So…wanna share?" Alex blushed after asking, embarrassed at herself.

Maggie managed to hold back her laughter- she was completely endeared by Alex's everything. "Sounds perfect."

Alex tried to ignore the way that Maggie was smiling at her. "Would you like a drink?" she asked as she put the cheesecake in the fridge, trying to quell her nerves.

"Sure."

Alex went to get the glasses from the cupboard. When she turned around Maggie was leaning against the counter still watching her, smiling that soft smile. And Alex so wanted to kiss her right now.

Alex walked over to Maggie and her stomach fluttered at the way Maggie's smile deepened as she did so. Maggie straightened to take the glasses but before she could Alex gave in to her need and gently guided Maggie back against the counter and stole a kiss.

It felt like forever since she had kissed her. It was chaste at first but became less so as Maggie brought her hands around Alex's middle and Alex moved further forward into it, turning it long and slow.

Eventually Alex leaned back to look Maggie in the eyes, biting her lip and Maggie looked right back- from her eyes to her lips, smiling that beautiful smile. Maggie then quirked her brow in silent question.

"Sorry," Alex stuttered around a breathy chuckle, looking down. "I've just been thinking about you all day and…" She looked up at Maggie leaving her sentence hanging, not knowing how to finish it.

Maggie let out a breath at the words, her heart softening. "I've been thinking about you too," she admitted low, leaning her head forward, her eyes deep with something, and Alex exhaled at the words and look.

She leaned forward to kiss her again, unable to resist. Maggie's hands caressed Alex's hips barely there but Alex still shivered at the soft touch. She leaned back to rest her head against Maggie's and they stayed like that a moment, breathing against each other's lips.

"Stay with me tonight," Alex whispered out heavily, the words slipping from her lips as soon as she thought them, and Maggie's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise- she hadn't expected Alex to ask her so straightforwardly.

Alex's heart was hammering in her chest. She hadn't planned on asking like that but she wanted Maggie so much. She had to know, she couldn't go the entire evening assuming. Even if was almost certain, she needed to hear it from Maggie.

The meaning of the question was clear and Maggie's eyes flickered between Alex's, soft and serious and Alex could see the nerves in them. _"Stay,"_ Alex repeated softer, seeing the look in Maggie's eyes. And it was said with such an intense certainty that Maggie gulped, bringing her head closer to Alex's.

Alex waited for Maggie's response and after a moment she felt Maggie nod softly against her head and Alex exhaled.

Maggie opened her eyes and they just looked at each other for a heated moment, the understanding of their words passing between them. It was as if the words had ignited something in Alex and she simply couldn't control herself.

She leaned in again quickly to take Maggie's lips in hers and Maggie's eyes closed tight as Alex opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Maggie let out a low moan at the intensity and the sound sent heat all through Alex's body. Alex moved in closer, tilting her head for a better angle. Maggie could feel herself getting lost in the heavy kiss and she knew she had to stop before she lost complete control.

Alex was only thinking about Maggie's lips and Maggie's body that was lightly pressed against hers. She placed the glasses that were still in her hands on the counter behind them and trailed her hands around Maggie's slim waist. And Maggie pulled back with a breathless chuckle, waiting a moment for her breath to come back.

She looked up into Alex's wanting eyes. "We have to slow down," she said with raspy chuckle. And Alex couldn't help her own breathless giggle at the words because Maggie had said them many times before but Alex knew they meant something different now.

She raised her eyebrows cutely and looked down into Maggie's eyes and sighed. "You have to stop looking at me like that then."

A soft smile came across Maggie's lips and she couldn't help but tease. "Like what?"

"Like _that,"_ Alex motioned to the whole of Maggie's face with her eyes, "that _smile."_ And Maggie couldn't help but laugh- she loved how expressive Alex's face was.

"I can't help it Danvers."

"Well then I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Maggie's laugh softened and she tried to fight her grin, biting her bottom lip and Alex groaned a little as she watched Maggie's pink lip plump back out from under her teeth- she knew exactly how soft those lips were.

"I'm serious Maggie, you need to stop or I'm gonna lose any bit of control I have left," and her tone was softer and slightly more serious than before and it sobered Maggie a little, her grin softening.

Alex had put effort into the evening and she didn't want to ruin it- she really wanted to share the romantic meal that Alex had prepared.

She playfully pushed Alex's body back with both hands, cleared her throat jokingly and put on a serious face and Alex could swear it was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Okay, no more smiling," Maggie said and, though her smile was mostly in check, her eyes were still shining with mirth and Alex could actually feel herself falling more and more for Maggie.

Maggie took the glasses from the counter, pouring them both a drink as Alex finished preparing the dinner.

xxx

They ate dinner sharing soft conversation, but it felt different than usual. The energy between them was palpable and they shared shy, knowing smiles at every lingering glance and pause in conversation.

They were both nervous. It was the good type of simmering excitement that made Maggie talk less and Alex ramble a little. Maggie was content to listen to Alex, completely endeared by her rambling.

When Maggie offered to refill Alex's glass of wine, Alex declined shyly and it made Maggie's heart surge with affection.

She knew from hearing about Alex's past experiences that they were mostly just a blur of drunken encounters- Alex had told her that she always had to be at least tipsy to do anything more than kiss a guy and it had made Maggie's heart ache at the thought of it.

But that was obviously not the case now. Alex clearly wanted to be as present as possible and remember everything and it made Maggie want to make it perfect for her.

And it didn't escape Alex's notice that Maggie only had the one glass too.

Maggie seemed to exude something that managed to soothe Alex. As the dinner went on, Alex's nerves settled a little and she let her hand tentatively find Maggie's on the table and Maggie's body warmed with affection and she opened up her hand, her palm tingling at the innocent touch.

Once they finished dinner Alex asked Maggie if she wanted to move to the couch to eat dessert. Maggie attempted to help Alex with the clearing up but Alex took her by the hips and pushed her towards the couch.

Alex quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and got the dessert out of the fridge. In the privacy of the kitchen Alex let out a big exhale, trying to calm her nerves that were coming back again.

She grabbed two spoons and walked over to Maggie and handed one to Maggie who took it with an amused smile.

Alex took a seat next to Maggie close enough for their knees to be touching.

Usually Alex would be rushing to get in as many bites of the dessert as possible before Kara ate it all but this time she offered it to Maggie with a shy smile to take the first bite.

"Try it, it's really delicious. And one of my favourites- and Kara's. I'm surprised she even left this one. She never leaves dessert."

Maggie smiled at Alex's adorable rambling. She took a tiny spoon of it and rather than taking the bite herself, brought the spoon up to Alex's lips instead.

Alex immediately moved back slightly on reflex but then blushed when she realised what Maggie was doing.

Maggie laughed at Alex's reaction and was about to take the spoon back but Alex moved forward to take the bite before she could. Alex could feel her blush as she did so and Maggie chuckled at Alex's embarrassment.

"Cute," Maggie teased softly and Alex blushed more.

"Shut up," Alex said lamely and Maggie laughed more, pleased that she was able to ease Alex's nerves.

And Alex rolled her eyes, trying to cover her blush. "I don't usually let people do stuff like that," she said and Maggie smiled at the admission.

"Why did you let me then?" Maggie asked, smiling with that cute smirk that was a little shy and Alex fought a smile at Maggie's obviousness.

"Well…" Alex pretended to think about it. "I guess I kinda like you," She look at Maggie cutely. "And…you don't make me want to punch you."

Maggie laughed in surprise and her eyebrows furrowed slightly in that way they did whenever Alex said something absurdly funny.

And Alex smiled at Maggie's laugh, continuing. "You make me wanna do the _opposite_ of punch you in fact," Alex tried to flirt and Maggie's shoulders shook with her laughter. And Alex didn't even care how ridiculous that sounded because she loved when Maggie laughed like that.

Maggie, despite herself, was hopelessly charmed by Alex.

"What exactly is the opposite of a punch Danvers?" She had an idea but she wanted to hear Alex's answer.

Alex looked at her for a moment and then simply leaned forward into the space between them and kissed Maggie softly, cupping her face in her hand, loving the feel of Maggie's smile against her mouth. She gave Maggie a few soft and impossibly sweet kisses before pushing back.

"Something like that."

And Maggie heart fluttered at the answer.

She sat up straighter. "I guess I should feed you some more then," she teased and Alex rolled her eyes, pushing the spoon away, laughing.

The shared the dessert together quietly, comfortably and Alex was finding it hard to believe she was in this moment- the evening was going better than she had hoped. They were sitting even closer than before, Maggie taking spoons from the bowl that Alex was holding- it was so intimate.

Alex couldn't stop herself from staring at Maggie. Maggie's elbow was leaning against the top of the couch, her head resting in her hand, taking bites with her other hand- her white blouse making her appear even brighter.

She just looked so beautiful and relaxed- it was so unlike how Alex was feeling.

Maggie could feel Alex's gaze on her and smiled, tilting her head to look at Alex. Alex wasn't very subtle with her staring and Maggie usually never mentioned it but she did now, wanting to bring attention to it.

"'What?" she whispered softly and Alex smiled shyly. She looked at Maggie for a moment, her eyes flickering down Maggie's body then back to her soft eyes and warm smile.

"You look really beautiful tonight."

Maggie's smile softened, shy.

"You always do," Alex continued, "but right now…" she breathed out and Maggie could hear the telling tone of Alex's voice and it sent warmth through her.

Maggie never usually cared when people complimented her looks and she certainly never blushed - even with her past girlfriends. But Alex was just so genuine and sincere that Maggie couldn't help but feel the full force of all of Alex's compliments.

Alex's heart warmed as she watched Maggie.

"You were wearing white that night at the bar…. the first time I kissed you," she continued, "I don't know if you remember."

Maggie did remember. The night in the bar was imprinted in her memory. She nodded with a little hum, looking at Alex with soft eyes, knowing she had more to say.

Alex swallowed some of her nerves. "I hadn't planned on kissing you- like that-," she said, playing with the spoon in her hand, "-but…you were so happy for me and just… looked so beautiful…and I…" Alex paused in her sentence, not knowing what to say. Maggie lifted her head from her hand and brought it to Alex's shoulder, caressing her there and Alex looked at Maggie, laughing a little at herself as she said softly. "I just thought…how can a person be so _perfect_."

Maggie's closed her eyes and she laughed self-consciously, shaking her head slightly at the words, brushing them off. It scared her that Alex thought this of her.

Alex could see Maggie's fear and she backtracked a little.

"Perfect for _me_ I mean," she said sincerely, looking up at Maggie sweetly. "How perfectly we fit together."

She had thought about it a lot. She was constantly thinking about how good they were together- compatible in every way- their jobs, personalities- everything.

That's why she had been so crushed when Maggie had initially rejected her for being fresh off the boat. She didn't understand why that would be an issue when they were clearly perfect for each other. But she understood Maggie's reservations now.

She interlaced their free hands. "And I feel it more and more every day Maggie," she confessed, watching Maggie's eyes soften at the words.

All Maggie could do was duck her head to break the intense gaze.

Alex was always managing to overwhelm her. She was brave enough to be vulnerable and say exactly what was on her mind- and Maggie had so much admiration for it.

They had only been together for a few weeks and things had already progressed so fast. They hadn't had sex yet but it still felt like things were moving fast- in terms of their feelings and commitment. Alex had clearly invested everything into their relationship already and Maggie wasn't ready yet to admit that she had too. She wasn't used to being made so vulnerable at all, let alone so soon in a relationship. It was unlike any of her previous relationships.

Maggie was quiet for a moment too long and Alex feared her words had had the wrong effect.

She didn't want to scare Maggie but she also didn't want to stop herself from telling Maggie how she felt.

"Hey…" she said, squeezing Maggie's hand, getting her to look at her.

And Maggie, for some reason, found herself laughing at her thoughts.

Alex looked at Maggie with a soft smile, curious as to what had caused her laughter.

Maggie just shook her head, trying to figure out a way to explain.

"It's…just…" she looked at Alex who was looking at her with all the interest in the world. "You seem to have a way of pushing past all my defences."

And Alex tried to keep her cool at the admission, she knew how difficult that was for Maggie- Maggie didn't usually admit these things out loud.

"And I'm not used to it," Maggie continued and the way she was looking at Alex was so soft and vulnerable. Alex's heart fluttered, knowing that Maggie was trying to tell her that she was deep in this too.

Alex's expression softened and she looked down at their interlaced hand as she caressed it before glancing back up to Maggie's soft expressive eyes. "Well…I'm defenceless against you too," she whispered low and Maggie couldn't help it. She leaned forward until she was completely in Alex's space, inches from her lips, testing her defence and Alex broke immediately, pushing to take Maggie's lips in an impossibly soft kiss.

There was still half the bowl left but they both needed something else right now. Maggie took the bowl and spoon from Alex and placed it on the table and Alex just watched her in anticipation as she did so.

Maggie turned back to Alex and saw a flash of want in her eyes and moved forward into her, taking Alex's waiting lips in a hot kiss and Alex's lips parted against hers. She tasted the sweetness from the dessert.

The kiss was slow and deep, Maggie trying to put all her feelings into it. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss and lifted her hands to gently cup Alex's face, moving her hand to push through Alex's hair, caressing her there and Alex held Maggie's arms, squeezing tight.

She moved her hands around Maggie's body, pulling her in closer and Maggie shifted her position until she was able to gently guide Alex onto her back.

And the heated proximity of Maggie above her ignited Alex and she pulled her down to her lips desperately.

Alex had never craved intimacy like this- had never wanted like this.

Maggie was kissing Alex deeper than she ever had before and Alex felt like she was going to come undone simply from this kiss.

Alex pulled back somehow- she wanted this to happen on the bed. They were both breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed and Maggie looked down at Alex, waiting for her words.

And Alex gulped at how gorgeous Maggie looked. She exhaled heavily, readying herself to ask. "Should…should we-," she sighed, pausing a moment. "Do you want to move to the bed?" she asked in one breath.

And Maggie breathed out a smile at the question, feeling so much affection for Alex. She leaned in closer to kiss Alex lightly, before getting up and holding out her hand.

Alex's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she led Maggie towards her bed. Maggie was looking at her so softly. Maggie tried to hold her gaze but her eyes kept flickering down Alex's body and the undercurrent of want in them was doing things to Alex. Maggie was always so careful of not letting her eyes linger but she was looking now and it set Alex's body alight.

Alex stumbled as she reached the steps and Maggie closed the distance between their bodies, bringing her arms around Alex's middle.

"Easy…" she breathed, her eyes roaming Alex's face and Alex swooned.

Maggie guided Alex to sit on the bed and she looked at her a heavy moment, pushing her hair behind her ear, smiling softly.

Alex couldn't wait a second longer to be kissing Maggie. She pulled her into her and Maggie smiled into the kiss at Alex's eagerness. Alex pulled her further in and they both fell back onto the bed.

Maggie kissed her for a few long moments but she wanted to get Alex properly on to the bed.

She pulled back from the kiss and quickly pushed herself off the bed and Alex leaned up to see Maggie unzipping her shoes. Alex quickly went to remove her own. She was nervous and a little shaky and it was taking her longer than usual and Maggie gently moved her hands away, taking over, unbuckling the shoe for her.

Alex almost protested, unused to and overwhelmed by this kind of attention but Maggie just looked up at her with the softest smile and Alex gave in.

Maggie came back to stand in front of Alex and Alex quickly rid herself of her sweater, leaving her just in her bra before pulling Maggie into her to kiss her again.

The kiss was fast and frantic and Maggie could feel Alex's nerves in it. She pulled back slowly from the kiss and Alex's eyes remained closed. Maggie nudged Alex's leg, asking her to move further up the bed and Alex immediately complied.

Maggie walked over to Alex's side of the bed and leaned it to kiss Alex, softly and slowly for a few long minutes. And eventually she moved to straddle Alex, all the while kissing her, and Alex's body felt like it was going into overdrive.

Alex leaned up into Maggie and she was hurried with her kisses, she couldn't wait to be touching Maggie. She tugged at Maggie's blouse, scrunching it in her hand and Maggie could feel her want- she wanted to give Alex everything she wanted.

She broke the kiss, sitting up and Alex's eyes opened at the sudden absence of Maggie.

She looked up to see to see Maggie unbuttoning her shirt, gazing down at her softly. And Alex felt warmth pool low in her. She tried to hold Maggie's gaze but she couldn't help but look to Maggie's hands- at every inch of Maggie's skin as it was revealed. And Maggie's body heated up at the desire in Alex's eyes.

Once she had unbuttoned the blouse, she leaned back down over Alex and kissed her, her blouse hanging open between them. She let Alex push it off her shoulders and Alex exhaled as she brought her hands to Maggie's warm body, touching her impossibly soft skin.

Maggie let her explore her skin for a moment before taking Alex's hands in hers- interlacing them. She pushed them by either side of their heads and leaned down to kiss Alex slow and deep and they kissed for so long.

Maggie eventually started to grind her hips down into Alex's painfully slowly and their kisses turned more heated. Alex was going mad- the pressure was so good but the barrier of their jeans was so stifling- she had to get Maggie out of them.

She took her hands out of Maggie's and brought them down between their bodies to Maggie's waist. She let her hands wander over Maggie's waist and then tentatively tugged at Maggie's belt.

Maggie's breathing was so heavy and she lifted her hips up a little, giving Alex permission. Alex shakingly unbuckled the belt, unbuttoning her jeans and Maggie quickly sat up, undoing her zip and pulling the jeans down her thighs and off her legs. And in their arousal they were rushing. Alex quickly undid her own, letting Maggie pull them off her.

Maggie let her hands smooth over Alex's bare thighs for a quick moment, her arousal spiking at the feel of the strong muscles tensing, before coming over Alex again.

She looked down at Alex's flushed face. "You okay," she asked and Alex felt far too aroused and far too much affection to do anything but let out a small sound- if only Maggie could feel just how okay she was. She brought her hands up, pushing Maggie's thick hair behind her ears, then pulling her down back into her.

And Maggie kissed her with increased intensity, opening her mouth to let Alex's tongue into her mouth and Alex moaned deep.

She moved her arms around Maggie's body, smoothing her hands down until she reached Maggie's lower back, pulling her in. There was only the thin material between them now and it brought Maggie's pelvis flush against her with greater pressure.

Maggie started up the rhythm again and Alex kissed her messily and soon they were both panting desperately into each other's mouths.

Alex was feeling her body tighten and she clutched Maggie hard and almost without warning she fell over the edge fast.

Maggie didn't waste a minute- her mind focused entirely on Alex's pleasure. She brought herself down to Alex's chest, kissing her there, above her bra and over her collar bones and Alex couldn't even protest- too consumed by Maggie's touches.

Maggie brought her hand softly over Alex's bra and Alex sat up a little, unclipping her bra and sliding it down her arms.

Maggie let herself look down Alex's bare upper half and heat pooled low in Maggie at the sight of Alex's full breast and curves- she was so gorgeous. Maggie leaned down so she could trail her kisses down to Alex's breast bringing her mouth around it.

"Oh wow," Alex said breathlessly at the first touch of Maggie's lips around her. And she couldn't even be embarrassed at her exclamation because it just felt so good.

Maggie's lips were so unbelievably soft, she wanted them all over her.

Maggie's kisses were tentative at first and Alex exhaled a moan, moving to cup the back of Maggie's neck, pressing her closer.

And Maggie gave into Alex's want, sucking harder, bringing her hand up to squeeze Alex's other breast.

Alex's eyes squeezed shut and her head tilted back at the feeling of Maggie's warm tongue on her. These were parts of her body that hadn't been paid attention to in so long- and never by anyone she had wanted- but here was Maggie touching her so perfectly and Alex wanted her so much.

Maggie moved back up to her mouth and tentatively trailed her hand down until it reached Alex's underwear and Alex's breaths came heavier. Maggie had only touched her down there once before but it had been tentative that first time- not like this. Alex was going to go mad if Maggie didn't touch her now.

She quickly pushed the underwear down her thighs leaving her completely bare in front of Maggie.

And Maggie just kissed her deep, taking away all her nerves. Alex never thought she could feel like this when she was naked with someone- safe and completely lost in desire.

Maggie brought her hand down to Alex's waist, caressing her there and Alex lifted her hips, showing her want. Maggie brought her hand directly to Alex's heat and Maggie had to stop herself from making a sound at just how wet Alex was. She kept Alex's gaze, making sure she didn't do anything Alex didn't like. And Alex looked right back, her want evident in her eyes.

Maggie's fingers slid easily through Alex's fold, finding her clit and Alex trembled at the touch. Maggie slowly brought her finger to Alex's entrance, looking at Alex and Alex nodded, so far gone.

Maggie gently pushed her finger in and Alex gripped her arm breathing out a "yeah" and Maggie added a second finger, starting up a gentle rhythm.

She leaned down to kiss Alex, increasing the pressure of her hand and Alex was soon panting into her mouth. She felt her body building up again, her breathing becoming too heavy to continue kissing Maggie. She pulled back, burying her head against Maggie's chest, holding her tight and squeezing her as her orgasm ripped through her.

She lay like that for a moment, breathing heavily and Maggie held her close, stroking her hair.

After a moment, Alex brought her arms around Maggie and pushed her around under her, needing to touch her. And Maggie's arousal spiked at Alex's strength and the ease with which she changed their positions.

Alex pulled their bodies closer together. Maggie had been paying attention to her and she had yet to touch Maggie properly. She kissed her deep, not holding back and Maggie held her tight- she loved how passionate all of Alex's kisses were- as if each one might be the last.

Alex kissed down Maggie's neck to her shoulder and when she reached her collarbone she saw the all but faded scar of the wound from the day she had stitched her up. Her emotions welled up at the sight and she leaned down to press her lips to it almost reverently. Who knew where they would have been if Maggie hadn't got wounded that day.

Maggie's own emotions were threatening to overcome her at Alex's kisses- she was feeling so much at once. She had never felt this vulnerable or understood by anyone before.

When past lovers fussed over her scars she found it frustrating because she knew they didn't really understand her. She was never short of the physical aspect but there was always that deeper connection missing- that emotional intimacy that she just couldn't allow herself to feel with them. But that wasn't the case with Alex at all- with Alex it felt like she could see into her very soul.

Alex trailed her kisses to the swell of Maggie's breasts, leaning her head against her there. Maggie looked so good in her dark blue bra but she wanted to see Maggie.

"Can I take it off?" she asked breathless.

And Maggie warmed with affection at the question. She leaned up, quickly unclipping the bra, letting Alex remove it fully, leaving her upper body uncovered.

And Alex was feeling so much- she leaned forward to kiss the top of Maggie's breast. She had touched her there before but never with her mouth. And she couldn't get enough- not of the feel of Maggie or the way Maggie was reacting- she just wanted to spend hours paying attention to Maggie's body.

She pulled back, sitting up slightly and just looked at Maggie for a moment- her breathing got heavier as her gaze fell down Maggie's entire body. Maggie had never been self-conscious of her body but she was feeling completely vulnerable right now.

Alex looked back up into Maggie's vulnerable eyes and swallowed, bringing her hands up Maggie's smooth legs and thighs, then to her stomach which she had fantasised about kissing so many times. She brought her head down to brush her lips against Maggie's abs and Maggie's stomach clenched at the touch, her body rising up to meet Alex's lips- she was so beyond aroused.

Alex moaned at Maggie's reactions. She quickly pulled down Maggie's underwear, Maggie lifting her hips to help her.

Alex looked at Maggie again, now completely bare and Maggie felt herself blush but she let Alex look as long as she wanted.

Alex was feeling so much for Maggie right now. She leaned down, covering Maggie's body with her own, bringing her hand to Maggie's cheek, kissing her.

Alex's kisses were fierce and open-mouthed but they became softer as her hand tentatively moved down to Maggie's body to her heat. She had never done this before and she wanted it to be good- as good as Maggie had made her feel.

Maggie noticed Alex's hesitation. She brought her hand down to Alex's wrist and gently guided her fingers through her folds slowly. And Alex felt her own breath come quicker at Maggie showing her want like this.

Maggie caressed her clit with Alex's fingers and then slowly guided them inside her and she exhaled at how good they felt.

Alex started pushing into Maggie by herself, her gaze intently on Maggie's face, watching her every expression. She saw Maggie's lips part and quirk up slightly and exhale whenever she touched her right and it eased her nerves.

She shifted slightly to give her better leverage and started up a rhythm and Maggie clung to her.

Alex leaned down to kiss Maggie again, open and frantic, her tongue in her mouth, drawing a moan from Maggie. She moved to trail wet kisses down Maggie's neck, licking and sucking hard and Maggie grunted her approval at the ferocity- Maggie knew it was going to leave a mark but she was too far gone to say anything, too aroused to resist the feeling of Alex's mouth on her.

Alex pushed her fingers faster into Maggie and Maggie's breathing got heavier and she held Alex tighter, pushing her head into her neck.

Maggie was moaning and gasping- these high feminine gasps- and the sounds were driving Alex crazy. She didn't think Maggie was capable of making such wanton noises. The past few times things had got heated between them, Maggie must have been controlling her noises but now it seemed like she couldn't control them and it was the sexiest thing Alex had ever heard.

With her head in Maggie's neck, Alex inhaled her heady scent- a mixture of her sweet perfume and perspiration and her arousal and she couldn't get enough of it.

"You smell so good," she rasped against Maggie's ear and Maggie shivered at the words, gripping the back of Alex's head.

"Alex," she rasped out full of want and Alex groaned- she loved it when Maggie said her name.

She pulled back to look Maggie in the eye and Maggie brought their heads together, squeezing the back of her neck and Alex kissed her again, open and hot and frantic. She picked up the speed of her hand, pushing into Maggie with more force.

Soon Maggie had to pull away, unable to stand all the sensations at once. She brought her hand down again to Alex's wrist and guided her fingers back to her clit, stroking fast and Alex allowed Maggie to do whatever she needed.

And Maggie's body started to tense up and her face scrunched together, her mouth hanging open and her body suddenly locked as she fell off the edge hard.

Alex watched in awe as the pleasure crossed Maggie's face.

Maggie fell back, breathing heavy and Alex leaned down to kiss her softly on her cheek and lips.

She leaned back to look at Maggie again, bringing her hand up to caress her cheek and Alex's heart fluttered at Maggie's flushed cheeks and warm gaze.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed out.

And Maggie smiled around a blush.

"Seriously," Alex continued low, wanting Maggie to know- she had never experienced anything more beautiful than that. "That was so beautiful." She stared at her more, taking in her post haze flush. "How did I get so lucky."

"Alex," Maggie breathed out, lowering her head and Alex smiled wide, loving the way Maggie breathed out her name even more than the first time.

Maggie had to get Alex to stop talking because all of Alex's words were making her heart feel like it was going to come out of her chest. She leaned up to kiss Alex with so much feeling, turning Alex around so that she was above her.

Maggie pushed her own hair behind her ear out of the way before doing the same to Alex, Alex was looking up at her in complete adoration and Maggie looked down at her just the same.

"You're-," she sighed out a laugh. "Do you even see yourself?" she said in disbelief and Alex just looked at her wide-eyed, and Maggie just had to kiss her again. "You're… _unbelievable…,_ " she breathed out between kisses- because she needed Alex to know- how could Alex not know.

Alex took Maggie's face in her hands, deepening the kiss at Maggie's words, sighing into her mouth.

And Maggie felt a deep need to make Alex see how amazing she was. She moved further into Alex, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She opened Alex's mouth to suck on her tongue, drawing a deep moan from the back of Alex's throat and Alex's eyes squeezed closed as arousal shot through her.

Maggie moved down to her jaw, trailing open, wet kisses and Alex held her against her there by her neck, heat pooling low at the sensations of Maggie's mouth against her. She tilted her head back, wanting Maggie everywhere and Maggie moved down her throat, kissing and licking there and Alex was going dizzy with want.

Maggie kissed down Alex's body and got to her hips, her intent clear and Alex's heart was beating faster than ever. Maggie sensed Alex tense a little and she immediately stopped, moving back up to be face to face with Alex.

Alex flushed, frustrated because she didn't tense up because she didn't want it- she wanted it so much, she was just nervous.

Maggie looked at her concerned. "Hey, we don't have to Alex."

Alex looked at Maggie's soft expression. "No ones ever-" she sighed, looking up to the ceiling, searching for the words. "I've never let anyone—do that." She blushed at her inability to even say the words. "It always felt too personal…too close…I've never wanted anyone that close." She paused a beat. "But you…" She looked at Maggie who was just listening with the utmost patience, taking in the information. "You can't seem to get close enough," she breathed out shyly, the meaning clear.

Maggie's soft expression transformed into a smile at Alex's admission.

"Yeah?" Maggie breathed out around her grin and Alex blushed, bringing her hands up to her hot cheeks and Maggie chuckled in adoration at Alex's reaction.

She moved Alex's hands away from her cheeks and replaced them with her lips, slowly trailing kisses to her mouth.

She shifted her body so that her entire body was over Alex's and she pressed in closer, putting more of her weight onto Alex and Alex sighed out at the pressure of Maggie's body pressed against her firmer.

She built Alex back up with slow languid kiss, her tongue exploring her mouth. And Alex thought about Maggie's tongue that was inside her mouth right now on her down there and she moaned- the thought causing her to throb again in want.

Maggie leaned back just enough to look into Alex's eyes. "If you want to stop…at any time…" She left the sentence unfinished and she was looking at Alex with serious, protective, almost pleading eyes and Alex took Maggie's face into her hands, kissing her hard. She pulled back slightly and nodded against Maggie's head, not trusting her voice right now. She was nervous but she trusted Maggie with all of herself.

Maggie started slowly, kissing down Alex's body, lingering on her stomach, just at her hip, all along her waist, building her up again.

Alex was squirming under her- too lost in her want now to remember her nerves.

Maggie hooked her arms around Alex's thighs, bringing her mouth to Alex's heat tentatively and Alex gripped the sheet as soon as Maggie's hot breath hit her.

Maggie tried to hold herself back as she licked up Alex's heat- she couldn't get over how good Alex tasted. She took Alex's clit in her mouth and Alex's gasped out and Maggie revelled in every sound and shiver Alex elicited.

Alex looked down to see Maggie watching her with her gorgeous eyes and Alex's heart fluttered in her chest.

Maggie eyes softened as Alex looked at her and she slowed down a little, kissing Alex's inner thigh and Alex shivered- it felt as if every part of her body was sensitive right now.

And Maggie felt it against her lips. "Does it feel good?"

Alex laughed breathlessly at the question and looked shyly down at Maggie's smiling face. "It feels—amazing," she managed to breath out, bringing her hand to Maggie's head, caressing her there. And Maggie got the hint.

She brought her mouth back to Alex's heat and started licking and sucking with more intent and Alex's body pushed up into Maggie's mouth.

Alex tugged harder on Maggie's hair and it was turning Maggie on so much- she continued her wet strokes against Alex with her tongue.

Alex gasped out her name, her voice breathy and thick, full of arousal and Maggie almost came at the tone. She hummed against Alex's clit and the vibrations made Alex writhe more frantically against her.

Alex felt like she was burning with heat. She removed the pillow from under her head, throwing it off the bed, sighing at the more comfortable position, tilting her head fully back.

Maggie could feel Alex's thighs quivering in her hands. Alex was crying out her name repeatedly now- like a mantra, and it was so desperate and sounded almost pained that Maggie had to be closer to her again.

She replaced her mouth with her hand, bringing her body over Alex's again and Alex grunted at the taste of herself on Maggie's mouth. Maggie took all of Alex's moans and gasps into her mouth, kissing her frantically.

Maggie could feel Alex's body begin to shake and she held Alex tight.

Alex felt like she was going to erupt. She clung to Maggie hard and Maggie kissed her messily and Alex's body suddenly locked, the sensations flooding through her, her release taking her over the edge harder than ever before.

She fell back against the bed, completely undone. Maggie was holding her close and Alex could feel Maggie's heavy breathing against her. She pushed Maggie back to look at her and Maggie smiled down at her shyly.

Maggie's cheeks were flushed and pupils dilated and Alex could see that she was trying to hide her arousal behind her smile. She brought her hand up to caress Maggie's warm cheeks before bringing it down to Maggie's center.

Maggie immediately stilled her hand. "It's okay Alex," she said, knowing how intense Alex's orgasm had just been.

But Alex ignored her, continuing to stroke against Maggie and Maggie saw the effort it took Alex. She moved Alex's hand away, instead bringing her centre over Alex's thigh, bracing her hands against Alex's head, giving into the pleasure and grinding out her orgasm herself, and Alex's held Maggie's hips, letting her move against her.

Maggie lowered her head against Alex's neck, grinding her hips against Alex's thigh and it didn't take long for Maggie to fall off the edge with a low groan, gripping Alex's body tight.

They both fell limp- Maggie on top of Alex.

After a few moments Maggie pulled back to look at Alex and Alex was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She smiled, knowing that Maggie was looking at her and brought her hands up to cover her eyes.

Maggie chuckled softly leaning down to kiss Alex's cheeks and sweaty forehead. "You're amazing," she whispered.

Alex brought her hands around Maggie's body to hug her as they came down from their high, and they stayed like that- Alex's arms wrapped around Maggie's entire torso, her head tucked in Maggie's shoulder- holding each other more intimately than they ever had before.

After a while Maggie heard Alex sniffle and she pulled back to see a tear falling down Alex's cheek.

"Alex…" she whispered softly, knowing how overwhelming all this must be for Alex.

Alex just let out a laugh around her tears and Maggie's expression softened in reaction.

"Good tears," Alex gulped, overcome. "Amazing tears." She laughed, still crying and Maggie reached up to her cheeks to wipe away the tears with so much affection, smiling down at Alex with shining eyes, feeling happier than she had felt in she couldn't remember how long.

She leaned down to kiss Alex's forehead and Alex pulled her back into her, and Maggie held her protectively.

Alex breathed Maggie in, this amazing woman who she had just shared the most incredible experience of her life with. They were holding each other, bare bodies together and Alex had never felt like this before in her life. No one had made her feel like she was feeling with Maggie right now.

And she hoped Maggie was feeling something similar too.

She thought about how beautiful Maggie's climaxes had been- they had brought her so much pleasure. She wanted to make Maggie climax again- the same way Maggie had just done to her. She wanted to make Maggie feel as amazing as Maggie had made her feel.

The feeling was coming back to her body and she leant back to look at Maggie and Maggie returned her gaze with such softness and patience, waiting for Alex's words. Alex loved that look- she couldn't help but lean in to press her lips to Maggie's for a few slow, shy moments. She turned the kiss deeper, turning Maggie around so that she was able to lean over her and control the kiss.

When the kiss deepened further, Maggie pulled back in surprise, chuckling a little. She looked up at Alex who was looking down at her shy.

"I want to- do that- with you too," Alex said softly, caressing Maggie at her waist and Maggie smiled softly in response- Alex still wanted to do more despite the fact that she had already made her feel so good.

Maggie brought her hand up to caress Alex's bare shoulder. As much as Maggie wanted that, she knew they had plenty of time to explore each other. And she knew it would be too much for Alex right now. "You're tired," she said gently, knowingly.

"I'm not," Alex insisted and Maggie smiled more at that- even Alex's voice sounded tired.

Alex had been through so much, both emotionally and physically and Maggie could see Alex's tiredness in her eyes and the way she was leaning into her. "Are you sure you have the energy for more?"

And Alex perked up a bit at that, her eyes narrowing teasingly. "Are you questioning my stamina?"

And Maggie laughed at the challenging tone. " _No_ Danvers, I know better than to do that," she said with an adoring smile. She was well aware of Alex's stamina and the thought sent a shiver through her- testing it was definitely for another time. "It's just…I think I wore you out," she continued, her smile turning into a grin.

Alex narrowed her eyes and just looked at her for a playful second before conceding with a sigh, bringing her head back down to Maggie's. "You _did,_ " she said with an airy sigh.

She had been completely worn out hundreds of times before- it was part and parcel of her job- but she had never felt this delicious, boneless type of worn out- completely satisfied and relaxed.

Maggie chuckled again, so happy with how things had gone.

They were quiet for a moment and Maggie could tell from Alex's eyes that she was asking how it had been for Maggie. And Maggie ached at Alex's insecurity. No one had ever made her feel so much- both physically and emotionally during sex. But she wasn't ready yet to admit that to Alex in those words.

She let her fingers trail across Alex's side. "You made me feel so good," she breathed out, serious but tender, knowing Alex needed to hear it.

Alex gulped down her fears, her eyes flickering between Maggie's and Maggie held her gaze strongly, letting Alex see the truth in them.

"I mean…you couldn't tell?" Maggie continued playfully, her dimples coming through. "I thought I was pretty obvious?" And Alex laughed shy, her cheeks tinting pink at the reminder.

Maggie laughed too, bringing her head against Alex's shoulder- it felt so good to be laughing together like this.

Their laughter softened and they stayed like that for a moment. The chilliness of the winter night was coming back to them now that they had made love.

Maggie stroked her thumb down Alex's arm. "Should we get under the covers?"

Alex just smiled softly at the question- she didn't want to move and she didn't want Maggie's body covered up but it was getting chilly.

Maggie moved to pull the covers over them and Alex just watched Maggie's body as she moved.

Maggie came back and tucked the cover under Alex's arms gently and went to lay next to Alex, both sharing a pillow- quiet, sated, comfortable.

Alex's eyes roamed Maggie's face unabashedly and Maggie let herself look back- it was a type of intimate that Maggie wasn't used to either.

Their eyes locked and Maggie smiled shyly, her dimples coming through and Alex's heart fluttered- she loved Maggie's shy smiles. Coupled with her mussed hair and shining eyes and content aura- Alex didn't think she had seen a more beautiful sight in her life.

Maggie was finding it hard to hold Alex's intense gaze. She wasn't used to people looking at her like that- with such fondness. Soon it became too much and she closed her eyes, breathing out a chuckle and Alex smiled too at Maggie's reaction.

Maggie looked back up into Alex's tired, smiling eyes, bringing her hand up to caress just by them, hoping to convey her overflowing feelings.

"You should sleep," she whispered softly, full of affection and Alex moved her face into Maggie's caress, shaking her head lightly.

"What if I want to just keep looking at you," she said and Maggie chuckled as Alex continued to gaze at her with warms eyes and a soft smile.

"I'll still be here in the morning," Maggie said, amused and Alex smiled wide at the reminder.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maggie breathed out, causing Alex's tired eyes to crinkle in happiness.

Alex moved closer to Maggie, as if to make sure of Maggie's promise and Maggie opened up her arm for Alex to come into her. Alex positioned her head on Maggie's chest, just below her chin.

The cover was the only thing between their bodies and Alex's whole body hummed in happiness- she was cuddling with Maggie naked in her bed, their limbs tangled together- it was an intimacy she had never known.

The idea of sleeping with Maggie holding her, of waking up with Maggie beside her made her heart feel fit to burst with happiness.

She gave in to the soothing sensations of Maggie lightly scratching her scalp and the rhythmic sounds of Maggie's heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of her chest and she soon fell into a blissful sleep.

Maggie lay awake a little longer, her heart and mind whirring in a careful type of joy that she was finally allowing herself to truly feel. She fell asleep with her chin tucked against Alex's head, her heart full, excited in a way she hadn't been for so long, wondering what the morning would bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

These gays have me wanting to cry daily – seriously though- it was kinda difficult finishing this given how emotional it was. Im sending out hugs to all sanvers fans 3 I hope this gave you all some good feelings instead of sad ones:)

Would love to hear your thoughts:)


End file.
